Clash of Wings
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Anime-verse. Galacta Knight arrives in Pupupuland to challenge Meta Knight, but what happens when Meta Knight's wings become too weak for flight? The others try to help! Hiatus!
1. Secret's Out! Wings Unfolded

Since I can name at least one fic (which is a very good one) that has Meta Knight with wings in the anime-verse I thought I'd do it too! If you haven't read another fic of mine, The Ultimate Ability, read that first before this one or you won't understand some of the stuff in this sequel. Enjoy!

* * *

It was only a week ago since the dragon incident, as everybody is calling it; and when Meta Knight met Warrah. He didn't have the Wolfwrath look alike for long but he was already trying to find out all sorts of secrets about the masked puffball. It was the middle of the night and Meta Knight woke up too early, again. He always woke up before everyone else but this time Warrah beat him. Looking at the clock it was 4 in the morning. The magenta colored wolf changed its fur color to a light green and bat wings sprouted from the wolf's back. Warrah bit and tugged at Meta Knight's cape and pulled the blue swordsman outside, all the while Meta Knight struggled against the wolf's jaw pressure. "Let go, Warrah!" Meta Knight commanded, Warrah letting go once the two were outside. The wolf jumped and wagged its tail happily and took to the sky soon afterward. Warrah flipped and barrel rolled through the air and occasionally looked down at Meta Knight, giving him a look that said "Look how much fun I'm having! Join me!" Feeling uneasy, Meta Knight walked slowly back to the castle. Seeing the knight leave Warrah dove at him and took the mask right off of his face. Meta Knight stood there and looked to the sky, seeing Warrah flying around with his mask in the canine's jaws. He warily looked around to be sure no one else was around before his cape turned into two purple, leathery bat wings. Warrah stopped in his flight path and prepared to be chased by the annoyed creampuff, only to get the embarrassing sight of his master flapping furiously but not being able to stay aloft. The best he managed was a few seconds of hovering. Hiding the wings again as his cape he called out to Warrah "Get back here with my mask!" Landing back down, Warrah obediently returned Meta Knight's mask, said swordsman's eyes were shining purple from humiliation. Deciding there wasn't much left to do; Warrah entered the castle and went to Meta Knight's room to take a nap. Meta Knight stayed outside for a couple more hours to try in vain to fly but quickly tired of the attempt. He went back inside the castle before anyone else would wake up and see him, but there was someone who saw him.

It was now approximately nine 'o' clock and the day officially started. Bun was playing soccer with the three cappy kids while Fumu supervised them, though she was a little puzzled why Kirby just sat beside her instead of joining the four. Kirby looked to Fumu before tugging her arm and trying to get her to come with him. She got up and asked the little warrior "What's wrong?" Kirby pulled Fumu until they could see Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade. They were probably talking about something private so Fumu didn't want to bother them but Kirby ran up to Meta Knight. The older puffball noticed the younger one and stopped the conversation. When Kirby was in front of Meta Knight the older star warrior asked him "What is it Kirby?" Kirby grabbed Meta Knight's cape and examined it, looking for something. He then jumped up and down while flapping his paws like if… he was trying to fly. Sword and Blade were confused but Meta Knight tensed. "Shouldn't you be with Fumu?" He nervously tried to get the baby warrior to leave but Fumu approached. "What's Kirby trying to say?" Fumu asked. Blade just said "I don't know. Maybe he's trying to fly without puffing up" Kirby then tried to speak. "Poyo! Poyo! Wings! Poyo!" the baby managed to say. Meta Knight was glad he had a mask on, underneath his face showed complete nervousness. "Sir? Are you alright?" Meta Knight didn't realize it but he was shivering from trying not to kick Kirby from being so nosy (but he doesn't have a nose). Warrah then pounced from the bushes and tackled Meta Knight, licking him until his mask fell off. The other four chuckled at the sight until the booming sound of a spaceship flying past shattered through the air. The six ran off in the direction of the ship which landed close by.

The ship was star shaped and red in color. When it opened up a hot pink colored puffball jumped out of the ship and hovered in front of the group. The stranger had a whitish-platinum armor and mask. His mask had a vertical and horizontal opening with golden horns jutting from the top. Most eye catching about this puff were his light purple angelic wings. He held his shield tightly as he pointed his lance to Meta Knight, who didn't even flinch. "You, we still have a rematch due! Just because your buddies pulled you away to fight some demon beast doesn't mean the fight's over. You and me, we're going to finish this where it was interrupted…," at this Meta Knight looked nervously as the angel winged warrior pointed his lance upward, "…in the sky! Are you ready, shrimpy?" Meta Knight looked away and shyly said "No…" and he started backing away. The other puffball accosted the blue knight and grabbed his shoulder. "This wasn't a yes or no question" the visitor told him with obvious annoyance in his voice, probably thinking he was back sassed. Meta Knight jumped back was about to pull out Galaxia but refrained from doing so, instead he looked away. The other puffball quickly grabbed Meta Knight's foot and threw him up into the air, disappointed when the blue warrior fell back down flat on his face. Sword and Blade were getting upset at seeing some (expletive) throw their lord like if he were a beach ball. Meta Knight got up and looked to Sword and Blade, giving them a silent message to stay back. The hot pink puffball looked to Meta Knight and told him "Pathetic. Refusing a challenge. You're a tremendous coward" Meta Knight's eyes turned purple again and he looked away again. "I have my reasons…" he half mumbled. The visitor told him "I'll come back to see if you accept my challenge. If you're not going to put your wings to use why don't you just clip them" taunting the "coward" before jumping back into his ship and flying off. When he had mentioned the wings, Meta Knight froze. Fumu, Sword, Blade, and Bun who had arrived to see what had taken place, gave him quizzical looks as Kirby shouted "Poyo! Wings! Poyo!"

Back in the castle Meta Knight started explaining about what had happened. "The knight that challenged me, Galacta Knight, well he's… in a way… my brother" the others looked surprised. "And the wings he mentioned," Meta Knight then showed his wings, "I was keeping them a secret. I didn't want anyone to know…" Fumu then guessed "That you're a demon beast…" Meta Knight stayed silent. He looked to Sword and Blade and could tell they were just as shocked as the others. "When Nightmare created us it was at the same time so we're like fraternal twins (fraternal twins are non-identical twins). We got along well; we even worked together when we defected from Nightmare's side. Everything went downhill during our time in the Galaxy Soldier Army. When our camp was ambushed by demon beasts Galacta Knight was severely injured while I barely had any scratches. He thought I ran away and left him to die when what really happened was…" Kirby interrupted and asked him "Meda can't fwy?" After hearing that his eyes shone violet for the third time this day, and it wasn't even noon. "I think it's that my wings weren't used for so long that they're not strong enough for flight anymore…" Sword asked him "Can't you keep trying to fly? They'll probably get stronger if you use them again" Warrah barked and changed light green again, his wings sprouting out seconds later. Meta Knight's eyes returned to their yellow glow and he said "It's worth a shot…" In truth, he'd rather still have them hidden as he doesn't want anyone else to find out about this. As the seven exited the castle, Waddle Doo ran off to tell King Dedede what he had heard.

* * *

Bet no one thought of making Meta and Galacta Knight brothers! But if Meta Knight didn't run away during that ambush, what happened to him? You'll have to find out as you keep reading. Just to let you know, hot pink is a color so don't get any wrong ideas. I think this should be listed now, its Warrah's elemental "chart". I won't list what's effective against which element, you'll have to learn that as you read.

Fur Color Element

(Magenta(Default) Fire

Orange Warrior

Yellow Thunder

Light Green Wind(Bat Wings)

Green Wood

Light Blue Ice

)Blue Water(Fish Tail)

Purple Poison

Black Darkness

Gray Metal

White Light

Brown Earth

Light Brown No Element

Pink Psychic

Jade Green Acid

Sky Blue Bird(Angel/Bird Wings)

)Aqua Green Sea(Whale Tail)

(Red Ghost

Mahogany Magic

^Light Orange Arthropod

(Red symbolizes Fire but I color Wolfwrath Magenta, which is the ghost color so the colors are switched.

)The difference between Water and Sea is that Water symbolizes fresh water and Sea symbolizes salt water in addition to sound.

^I refuse to use the term bug/insect because this element also makes use of spiders, which are arachnids not insects.

Sorry if this was a little long but I thought I'd let people know about the elements and other important bits of info. Until next chapter!


	2. Winged And With A Bad Attitude

Chapter 2 is now up and I just want to say that if the name of the fic sucks, I'm sorry. I was looking for fittingness, once again, sorry. Also, I originally intended for this to be humor too but I think there won't be enough funny bits for it to count as humor. Until I can actually tell which genre this fits in it will be General. Since there's not much else to say (errr, type) I'll leave you to the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you telling me that I had a demon beast here all this time!?" Dedede boomed; surprised at what Waddle Doo told him. "You never really know a guy until a cycloptic midget eavesdrops on him" Escargon said, getting a whack on the head by Waddle Doo's spear handle. Escargon, tired of getting nailed on the head all the time, picked up Dedede's hammer, which that was a little hard to do because of the mallet's weight, and whacked Waddle Doo away golfer style. Dedede started laughing harder at what he witnessed before Escargon hit him. Of course, Escargon got himself in big trouble with the king.

It was decided that starting easy for the grounded knight would be a good idea, considering he acted a little violent when Bun suggested pushing him off a cliff. Meta Knight stood on a branch from the tree next to Kirby's house. "No one else is around right?" Meta Knight asked, tightly wrapping his cape around his body. "Tokkori not poyere!" Kirby told the group as he exited the house. Unwrapping his cape and turning it into a pair of wings he jumped from the branch… and face planted on the ground. Bun chuckled as silently as he could so the bat winged puffball couldn't hear him but he was still heard and got bitchslapped by Meta Knight's wing. Meta Knight got back up on the branch and prepared to jump again. Blade looked to Sword and said to him "I think someone should try to catch him if he doesn't stay up" Meta Knight jumped off and hovered in place for only a moment before falling and landing on Warrah's back (not on the spikes of course). "I think foxhound's got this covered" Sword told the green knight. Meta Knight went back on the branch again and said "This is getting stupid very quickly" The Wolfwrath look-alike, in his default magenta color, barked and seemed ready to catch him. Meta Knight jumped and tried to fly but just couldn't stay aloft for too long. Warrah scrambled and thought he was at the right spot to catch the falling knight but he landed on Fumu. Kirby looked at the two and wanted to be sure they were alright. "All I've been doing is falling like a rock" Meta Knight bluntly stated. "Impatient" Kirby squeaked, managing to say a word without saying 'poyo'. "Kirby's right, you need to be more patient" Fumu told Meta Knight. Toramizu stepped out of the bushes and started licking his paw, apparently curious about what was going on. The liger watched as Meta Knight got back on the branch, jumped, and crash landed on his two apprentices. The cub couldn't help but laugh along with Bun. Meta Knight angrily glared at the two before trying, and failing, again. This time he landed on Bun, but he did land on his feet. "At least he's already improved his landing" Fumu commented. Toramizu laughed even harder until Meta Knight whacked the liger with one of his wings. "Isn't that animal abuse?" BlueDragon questioned as she landed down. She noticed Meta Knight's wings and only said "Cool, about time you showed those things" surprising the others. "How did you know about the wings?" Sword asked the dragon. "That's for me to know and for you to… actually, I don't think you'll ever find out how" the dragon answered. She turned her attention from Sword to Meta Knight and told him "When you're falling, try gliding down instead of crashing on everyone".

Dedede called Costumer Service and immediately questioned him "How come you never told me Meta Knight's a demon beast!" Costumer Service looked peeved "Because I'd rather not remember him and his equally rebellious brother!" Dedede and Escargon were confused about the last part he mentioned. "He has a brother?" "Don't remind me of the nuisance. They disobeyed every command, insulted everyone, even pulling pranks!" the salesman told the two before thinking to himself 'Nightmare seemed pretty mad about them leaving but I say good riddance!' Escargon came up with an idea and whispered it to the king. "Looks like I gotta go" Dedede said before terminating the call to Nightmare Co. He got the Waddle Dees ready and ordered them to do the first part of the plan. The Waddle Dees scrambled off with their nets ready.

"Put more effort into flapping!" BlueDragon called out to Meta Knight as he fell once again, crashing on Fumu. Toramizu yawned as Kirby continued to scratch behind the cub's ear. Warrah sat beside Sword and Blade and was licking a struggling Sword while Blade stepped away; not wanting to be the next one drowning in the wolf's spit. Warrah stopped licking when Meta Knight glided overhead. "Hey, you're gliding!" Bun exclaimed. Meta Knight landed back down a few yards away and got back up. Before he could get back to the group he was caught in a net by one of the Waddle Dees. "What the-!" Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia and cut through the net. He sliced at the Waddle Dees but only to cut up their nets. The now unarmed Waddle Dees fled before they were next to be hacked apart. Putting Galaxia back in its scabbard he walked back to the others. "Sir, look out!" Sword and Blade shouted. But before he could react a Waddle Dee used its net to tie him up. Kirby, Sword, Blade, Warrah, and BlueDragon gave chase at the Waddle Dee as the others kept up. They ran into the castle but before the five could catch the Waddle Dee the throne room door slammed into their faces and they were locked out. They slumped to the floor, dizzy from getting hit on the head.

Inside the throne room, Meta Knight struggled to free himself from the net. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag" Dedede said. Meta Knight glared at the king as he continued to struggle. "Why didn't you say anything about being a demon beast?" Escargon interrogated. Meta Knight growled at him and started using the claws on his wings to cut the net while the penguin and snail weren't looking. "Talk!" Dedede commanded, before the knight cut himself free and kicked Dedede where it hurt the most. Escargon backed away but Meta Knight ran up to the snail and stabbed Escargon's arm with a wing claw before lifting and tossing him at the king. Dedede and Escargon hastily got up and tried to head for the door but Meta Knight threw the nearest (and at the moment only) chair at them. The winged knight grabbed Dedede by the back of the neck and slammed him at the door. The door was knocked down and crashed on the five that were slumped against the door and knocked them out cold. Meta Knight threw Dedede against the wall with so much force the wall cracked. He then kicked the king and the wall collapsed, Dedede falling while Meta Knight hovered back into the castle. He turned his attention back to Escargon and threw him out the hole in the wall. Fumu and Bun then noticed that his eyes were red as he muttered "Bastards". His eyes returned back to their yellow glow afterward as he looked around and noticed the destruction. "What happened?"

* * *

Looks like Meta Knight can't recall what happened. Could it have something to do with the wings? That you'll have to find out later in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	3. Evil Wings? A Shadow Dragon?

Sorry for the lack of an update, but I my bearded dragon lizards come first, they've been sick but their better now! Also, to my first reviewer meta scythe, sorry if that response was a little too smart-alecky, it was supposed to be a little smart-alecky for humor but factual so no one else will think it's a lame excuse. Anyway, here's the long overdue chapter 3!

* * *

Meta Knight looked down through the hole and noticed that Dedede and Escargon had fallen on top of Waddle Doo and several unlucky Waddle Dees as more Waddle Dees crowded around the heap. Although he wasn't sure, he stepped back slowly as he thought what happened was his fault (and it was!). He bumped into BlueDragon and quickly turned around to see the other four getting up as they awoke. "Wasn't that a little harsh, Sir Meta Knight?" Fumu asked him as he noticed her and Bun. "I thought it was cool" Bun admitted. Meta Knight looked back at the collapsed wall and told them "The idiots are still alive, tough luck" He left the castle with Sword, Blade, and Warrah, the three of them weaving from dizziness as if they were drunk, following close behind. Fumu had noticed something different but couldn't tell. BlueDragon then whispered to her "Did you notice that his eyes were red when he was beating up Dedede and Escargon? Did you also notice his eyes were red when he told you about the two?"

Meta Knight glided over the three as his flight was improving, but he still couldn't manage staying airborne. "Think Dedede's pissed off about what Meta Knight did?" Blade asked Sword but Meta Knight answered with "Who cares!" as he continued trying to fly but crashed into Warrah, tripping the wolf and he fell on the knight. Quickly standing back up, Warrah stepped away as Meta Knight glared at him. Seeing this, Sword asked "Sir, are you alright?" Shaking his head (errr, body) he replied "Yes…" Truthfully, he wasn't sure. Now he remembered when he attacked the king and his henchman. He got on the tree branch again as Kirby and BlueDragon arrived before Fumu and Bun. The winged knight looked at the two and sighed quietly, if Fumu was with them she would probably question him. He didn't want to be bothered now. Attempting to stay aloft again, he crash landed on Sword after he stopped paying attention. Blade chuckled as Sword and Meta Knight got up. Sword stepped back, expecting to get a glare but instead he and Blade noticed that Meta Knight was lost in thought. BlueDragon said "You're not the only one who's head is in the clouds" Snapping back to reality, the bat winged knight made another attempt to fly, but almost crashed on BlueDragon, who quickly grabbed one of his wings and remarked "Pervert" as Meta Knight almost crashed on the dragon's chest. Letting go of the knight, she flapped her wings and rose to the sky… with Meta Knight's mask in her right hand! Seeing this, he tried to lift off from his spot, but he couldn't get off from flat land. He got on and jumped off a tree branch and only managed to hover in place, he wasn't really going anywhere. BlueDragon giggled and looked through the mask, her green eyes shining back yellow green in the mask. She lowered the mask and blew a raspberry at the knight. Kirby looked bewildered as Warrah stood up and changed light green. Blade looked to Sword, puzzled at what was going on. Sword, thinking for a moment, then said "I think she's trying to encourage Meta Knight to try harder, I just wished she tried it in a different way" BlueDragon waved the mask around and shouted "You want it? It's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough…!" BlueDragon narrowly dodged a wind based slicing attack from Meta Knight, she copied the attack back but the wind only pushed the knight to the ground. Deciding that it was unsafe now to continue taunting she dropped the mask. After putting his mask back on he realized that everyone else, including Fumu and Bun who finally arrived, were staring. Feeling uncomfortable, Meta Knight retreated into the tree and made sure the leaves kept him hidden.

'What's going on?' Meta Knight thought as BlueDragon called out "You're mad balls f(expletive) insane!" He looked out from his hiding spot and saw BlueDragon right in front of him and in his face. He yelped from surprise before falling off the branch. Flapping his wings once he got up and glared at BlueDragon, who just smiled back at him. "Why'd you call our lord insane?" Blade commanded more than asked the dragon. She only shrugged, not wanting to say anything, and whispered to Meta Knight "Be careful about what you think, I can't tell you how but I can read minds" (It should be obvious to all you reading this how she can read minds). Feeling a little creeped, he attempted to fly again, ignoring Fumu as she tried to ask him all sorts of questions he wasn't paying attention to, how could he since he kept crashing into everyone! After crashing yet again he tried to get back on the tree but someone grasped his arm. 'Oh sh(expletive)" he turned to see Fumu, who looked pretty mad. "CoughYou'reinforitnowcough!" BlueDragon 'coughed' as Fumu questioned him "What happened back there? Was it a demon beast?" Meta Knight sighed in defeat and told her "I think… it's the wings" She let go of Meta Knight as he continued "I'm not entirely sure if I should be blaming my wings for this but since I revealed them it's like… how can I describe this…" He couldn't find the right words. Kirby slowly approached and poked one of the older star warrior's wings, getting a red glare from Meta Knight. Kirby didn't back down from the glare, he asked "Wings' fault, poyo?" Meta Knight's eyes changed from red to orange. "I'm just making a guess to be honest" BlueDragon seemed to know something, but she kept quiet. "If it is the wings, then isn't it risky to continue trying to fly?" Fumu asked but Bun had remembered about one thing. "What about Galacta Knight, he said he'd be back" Warrah, having changed back to magenta, barked his opinion. Luckily BlueDragon understood what he said. "The wolf says 'If that challenge isn't accepted, things could get ugly'" Meta Knight looked back at his leathery wings and thought 'Things can't get any worse…"

Dedede and Escargon, both covered in bandages, stomped (well, Dedede did the stomping) into the throne room and called Holy Nightmare Co. "What happened to you two, did you lose a fight against a blue jackal?" (Guess where I got the blue jackal from) Ignoring that, the king immediately requested "Give me a demon beast that can get a little revenge done. I'll pay any price! (Liar alert!)" Searching for a demon beast, Customer Service can already guess who Dedede wants revenge on, he noticed one. He's a contract demon beast, but he'll do. "How about this one, he's ShadowMark" Moving aside from the screen to show a black colored dragon similar in appearance to BlueDragon but with a red belly, fiery red eyes, purple wings, red horns, and white x mark on his right leg, a 'purple flame' tipped tail, and a white scar like mark over his right eye. ShadowMark examined Dedede and remarked "I have to work for fat ass here?" Escargon whispered to Dedede, he had a plan, and Dedede told Customer Service "He's disrespectful, but I'll take him!" Seconds later stood the dragon of darkness in Castle Dedede.

* * *

Looks like Dedede wasn't too happy about Meta Knight beating him up. What is this dragon capable of? Why does he look so alike to BlueDragon? And could the wings be why he's acting so strange? That you'll find out later! Also, just to let you know, but I'm sure many already know this; Meta Knight displays his emotions depending on eye color. As far as I know these are the colors: Yellow is normal, Green is serious or thoughtful, Blue is happiness or pride, Red is anger or sensing danger, Pink is amusement, and Dark Yellow is asleep or unconscious. From a few other sites I read that Purple meant embarrassment or that he'd been mislead but I'm not too sure if it's true (I haven't seen all the Hoshi no Kirby anime episodes yet…) but I'll include it in the list of colors to expect in this fic. The other two colors I thought of for this fic are Orange for unsure or confused and White for surprise or fear (you'll see why he'll have a reason to be afraid). Also, I'll add the color Dark Blue for sorrow or depression but I just got this color idea from another fic (hope you don't mind Minimewtwo!) Until next chapter!


	4. ShadowMark, Dragon of Fear

I decided to update quickly, it's because of the new OC, ShadowMark. There's something very important about him. You'll find out.

* * *

Meta Knight continued to try to fly, but BlueDragon decided she'd go and get something to drink. Heading towards the castle she never noticed ShadowMark, disguised as her, start to head towards the group the moment she walked by. He found a spot next to Kirby and took a sip from a Pepsi bottle he got from the castle kitchen (considering he's a dragon it's those big liter bottles). He was supposed to watch for a moment to strike but he thought back to when he had to 'wear' his disguise.

---Flashback---

"What do you mean you have to paint me blue!?" ShadowMark protested. He growled as Escargon tried to paint the reluctant dragon, almost losing his hand when ShadowMark tried to bite him. Dedede reminded the dragon "You're on contract, and I purchased your services, so you gotta do what we tell you to do!" ShadowMark growled as he was painted by the penguin and snail. 'F(expletive)ing contract!'

---End of Flashback---

His disguise seemed almost flawless… almost. There were no dragon sized contact lenses to change his eye color and his 'flame', which is concentrated darkness, remained purple. 'These idiots probably won't notice' he thought to himself as he took another swig from the bottle. He burped loudly and caused everyone to look at him, but he just glared back. Not a good idea considering Meta Knight noticed the differences the moment 'BlueDragon' came back. Meta Knight jumped from the branch and glided to 'BlueDragon' and kicked 'her'. The others were surprised; even 'BlueDragon' didn't see that coming. Shaking off the attack, ShadowMark was about to strike, but he remembered to keep his true identity secret. Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia and commanded "Where's BlueDragon, imposter!" 'BlueDragon' managed to fake an innocent look and tilted 'her' head in confusion. "Meta Knight! What are you talking about?!" Bun questioned. "Yeah, what was that for?" 'BlueDragon' asked, real voice revealed to Meta Knight but hidden to the others. ShadowMark had bended reality to disguise his tail, eyes, and even his voice but only Meta Knight didn't fall for the ruse. 'If only I could bend reality whenever I needed to' thought ShadowMark, remembering his limited reality warping capabilities. Meta Knight's eyes shone red as he hissed "I'm on to you" "Like I'm afraid of you" ShadowMark whispered. Perking up, 'BlueDragon' quickly made up an excuse before rushing off the castle, but 'she' was really hiding in the bushes. The real BlueDragon then returned with a Pepsi bottle and asked "What'd I miss?" Fumu told her "Didn't you just run off somewhere?" BlueDragon tilted her head in bewilderment and drank some of the soda. "That other dragon wasn't BlueDragon, it was an imposter!" BlueDragon spat the soda in her mouth and drenched everyone. "What?! An imposter?!" She was astonished about the news as everyone else was disgusted. She rushed back to the castle to try and catch the imposter, but her leg was caught in something. She looked down and fell into a hole that had enlarged under her foot. ShadowMark didn't have to worry about BlueDragon for now.

The others followed BlueDragon but Meta Knight split up as he saw movement in nearby bushes. He was about to check inside the bushes when a frightened Toramizu jumped out and ran away. Even more suspicious, he went in the bushes and was knocked out by something.

When Meta Knight woke up he found himself in a dark, cold, and disdainfully familiar place. He sauntered through the halls, crossing demon beasts he once knew as they bowed their heads to him. He stopped in front of a mirror and noticed his eyes were red and his wings were out. He checked behind and saw that his wings were in cape form; then why is the mirror showing the image in front of him? He continued through the halls and noticed one door in particular. It was the door to where Nightmare would make all his demon beasts; he was back in Nightmare's fortress! He opened the door and saw a shadowy form, but it wasn't Nightmare, it was a dragon. The dragon opened its eyes and they were red in color. Remembering the imposter, Meta Knight charged at the dragon but the moment he unsheathed Galaxia the sword shocked him! He dropped the sword immediately and his eyes portrayed his bewilderment by turning orange. He started stepping back as the shadow dragon approached and picked up Galaxia, the sword turning from gold to black as a purple aura shrouded the sword. Meta Knight revealed his wings and prepared himself for anything. The dragon's eyes briefly flashed red and Meta knight flinched, but then could no longer move from his spot. His orange eyes changed to white as the dragon slowly approached, each step creating an audible thump. The dragon lowered its head and gave the knight a sinister smile as it sliced the mask in half, the pieces falling to the floor. Meta Knight couldn't believe it; his own sword was being used against him. He felt his blood ooze from the cut where the dragon had split his mask. Not finished with the still immobile knight the dragon cut Meta Knight's wings off, both wings falling to the floor beside the now heavily bleeding star warrior. Meta Knight glared at the dragon as he started regaining feeling, but his white eyes probably weren't all that intimidating. The dragon asked the now severely injured knight "Scared yet?" in a dark and devilish tone. Meta Knight was trying to hide it but the look on his eyes revealed the hidden fear. Kicking the puffball, the shadow watched as Meta Knight rolled and slammed against a wall. Just when the knight had regained feeling, he wished he hadn't. The pain of what happened struck him like a ton of bricks. He stayed slumped against the wall as the dragon approached. Meta Knight had his eyes clamped shut but when he opened them he saw Galacta Knight with two other indistinguishable shadowy figures beside him as Galacta Knight thrust his lance at Meta Knight. But before the point reached him…

Meta Knight woke up in the bushes he was investigating. He tried to stand up but whatever happened had left him exhausted. He laid back down and panted, it was so real. He looked to his side and saw Galaxia beside him. He grabbed the sword expecting to get shocked again but nothing happened. He stayed there for who knows how long, frightened out of his wits, until the others found him.

ShadowMark, having washed out the paint on his body some time earlier, walked into the throne room and gave Dedede the news. "I've done your dirty work, fat f(expletive). Pay up and I can finally get out of here" Escargon then told the black dragon "Good job, but there's one more thing you've gotta do" Hearing that he still had to stay he curled his lips into a snarl. "Get rid of Kirby!" Dedede commanded. ShadowMark looked genuinely surprised. How could he kill a baby! He liked to joke about that kind of stuff, but talking the talk is much more different than doing the do. "A baby?! You want **me** to kill a baby! I'll admit that I joke about that and similar kinds of sick stuff but you can't expect me to do that! Keep your filthy money, I'm outta here! 'Hehe, I bet they don't know that I took their money when they weren't looking'. Tell that bastard Nightmare to tear up my contract, cause I quit! My sister was right, what was I thinking!" He shouted as he angrily stormed off, leaving the king and his henchman with their mouths agape.

Back with the others, who moved Meta Knight to his room, they tried to ask him about what happened but he continued to shiver from fear and fatigue as he wrapped his cape tightly around his body. Warrah whimpered, he couldn't stand seeing any living thing being tortured like this. Kirby tugged at Meta Knight's cape. "Meda Naido Sensei?" (Sensei means teacher or mentor) "What happened to him?" Bun questioned. No one really knew what did happen to Meta Knight, until a black dragon walked in. "He's been affected by my Nightmare Rift attack, and now he won't calm down no matter what you do. But there is a way to cure him" the dragon told the six. "Who are you?" Sword and Blade readied their swords as Warrah hissed. The dragon introduced himself and explained what happened. "You worked for Nightmare, but quitted because killing Kirby was too much?" Fumu tried to comprehend what he said, getting a nod from the red eyed dragon. "The only way to cure him is with BlueDragon's Dream Rift" The others started to discuss the last time they saw BlueDragon before ShadowMark told them "Is there anyone here who would like to see the Shadow Dimension?"

* * *

I'll stop this chapter here, but I'll update again (I'm insomniac and have a few days off!) quickly. By the way, I'll put up a description about ShadowMark later, after Chapter 5. Until the next update!


	5. Dragon Family in the Shadows

Here's chapter 5, this is really important. As the fic takes place in the Shadow Dimension, ShadowMark starts revealing his relationship with BlueDragon and why she's the only one who can cure Meta Knight's Nightmare Rift affliction.

* * *

Outside the castle, Kirby, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Warrah watched as ShadowMark opened a hole into the Shadow Dimension. The black dragon jumped into the portal as the others followed behind.

When they made it into the Shadow Dimension they couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. The others couldn't see it, but ShadowMark and other similar dragons or native species can see perfectly in this dimension. It was a moonless night prairie; a tranquil river flowed with a wooden bridge linking one side to the other. ShadowMark howled eerily, almost like a wolf but deeper in pitch, and a pure white crescent moon casted a beautiful glow on the prairie, the river sparkled with the lovely moonlight. "Figures, should've guessed my sister would choose to come to Moon River Prairie" The two knights were surprised to hear what the dragon of darkness said. "BlueDragon is your sister?!" Sword more exclaimed than asked. "Yeah, and she just loves this place. Only dragons like me or the native species can see and travel in the Shadow Dimension. Anyone else will be blinded and held in place by the shadows. Since I brought you four with me you have free movement" Kirby looked up at the moon, then to the river and he smiled at how the river sparkled white from the pale moonlight. ShadowMark sniffed around and followed wherever BlueDragon had gone, it didn't take long as the trail ended in the river. "I'm not going in, I can't breathe underwater, anyone here can?" ShadowMark asked. Warrah lapped up some water to test the salinity and turned blue, his tail splitting into a furry fish shape. He stretched and plunged into the moonlit river. The others sat down, waiting. "Anyone ever hear about the parrot named Chet?" He started to tell a joke, grabbing the others' attentions.

Warrah swished his tail as he propelled himself, following the current. He already picked up the dragoness's scent so he knew he was heading in the right direction. He traveled for a few minutes before the scent was out of the water. He jumped out and was in a cave with only an underwater entrance to get in and out. He stayed blue just in case and sauntered deeper into the cave. The cave had two different scents, one was BlueDragon's and the other was unfamiliar. He followed the scents until he heard a sneeze, stepping back as a purple liquid almost splashed on the wolf. BlueDragon cried out to the larger dragon "Mom! Don't poison the wolf!" BlueDragon's mother, a purple dragon with black horns, a pink belly, blue wings, blue eyes, a dark blue 'flame' which was really poisonous gas, and a pink Christmas angel mark on her right leg. "Sorry, I'm allergic to dogs" the dragon apologized. "Warrah, this is my mother, LilyWing" The purple dragoness stepped away from the wolf before sneezing again. "Let's get out before her eyes pop out of their sockets" BlueDragon told the wolf as they both left the dragoness who left the Shadow Dimension her own way, disappearing into a puff of dark blue smoke.

Sword, Blade, and Kirby stared at ShadowMark after he told one particularly sick and twisted joke. He laughed for a bit before he noticed the others weren't laughing. "How about a joke my dad told me, how'd it go again?" Then a gray dragon with red horns, black wings, gray eyes, a purple belly, a flame tipped tail, and a white check mark on his right leg landed next to ShadowMark. The dragon was only a little larger than ShadowMark, and he smelled of smoke. "There was a boy named Pepe who would inherit his grandmother's estate, but he had to promise to take care of her parrot. He agreed and thought it would be easy but he found out the parrot had a foul mouth. When he moved to his grandmother's fancy mansion the parrot would curse up a storm so they were kicked out. When he moved back to his old neighborhood the parrot got him in trouble again so he moved to a very bad ghetto. Once again, the parrot bad mouthed the tough kids and they beat up Pepe. His friend offered him 'I have a really big tabby, it's like a tiger, and we can put them in a drum and have my cat eat the bird'. When the bird and the cat started fighting in the drum the parrot called out 'Pepe please!' after hearing the bird's distress Pepe thought about how the parrot belonged to his grandmother and opened up the drum to save the bird, but the bird said 'Pepe please don't stop, I've never f(expletive)ed a cat so good in my life!'" The other four laughed when Warrah and BlueDragon emerged from the water. "Anyone missed us? Hi dad!" BlueDragon gave the gray dragon a hug and introduced him "This is my dad, AshFang!" AshFang let out some smoke before leaving the Shadow Dimension in a blaze of fire. Before ShadowMark left with the others BlueDragon bitchslapped his face. "What was that for?" ShadowMark asked. "That's for using Nightmare Rift on Meta Knight, Warrah told me so don't make up any excuses and there are three other witnesses" Blade then told the blue dragoness "Actually, ShadowMark confessed that he used Nightmare Rift on Sir Meta Knight" BlueDragon then said "Let's get out before anything in this dimension finds us" The group left, ShadowMark leaving in a wisp of shadowy mist and BlueDragon taking the others with her in a mist of frost. But they weren't alone as something else left the Shadow Dimension with them.

Fumu and Bun stayed with Meta Knight, he didn't look any better than he did twenty minutes ago, which was when ShadowMark took the four with him to the Shadow Dimension. "How much longer are they going to be in that stupid dimension?" Bun complained from impatience. "Just wait, Bun. They're probably coming back now" Fumu told her brother, just before the other six entered the room. BlueDragon turned her attention to Meta Knight and remarked "Wow, what a wreck. He's in worse condition than the Titanic" She gestured for the others to step aside as she formed a small ball of really pale blue, almost white, light in her mouth, grabbed it and held it in between her hands as it grew in size before tossing it at the knight. When the ball hit Meta Knight a blue glow briefly enveloped him before dying away. When the ball disappeared Meta Knight stopped shivering and his eyes returned to the usual yellow glow. "Isn't Dream Rift nifty?" BlueDragon said, happy to assist. But then Meta Knight revealed his wings and his yellow eyes turned red. The others stepped back as Meta Knight took Galaxia out of its scabbard. "Oh shi-!" BlueDragon only had enough time to say this much before they were running for their lives from a crazy sword beam slinging puffball. When they were outside the castle they saw a shadowy figure, a draconic figure, before it turned into a shadow and 'flew' off. "Oh no! How'd that Shadow Morph Dragon get here?" BlueDragon and ShadowMark completely forgot about Meta Knight and chased the Shadow Morph Dragon. The others followed behind as Meta Knight tried to catch up and slice them. BlueDragon and ShadowMark stopped at Kabu Canyon before they fell into it. They looked around and noticed they were now surrounded by the dragon and Meta Knight. Stuck between a sword and a jaw full of teeth.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to, I was running out of ideas! Meta Knight's gone crazy and a Shadow Dimension native dragon has escaped into Pupupuland! Also, BlueDragon, ShadowMark, and other similar dragons can go in and out of the Shadow Dimension, which really isn't a bad place if you're a dragon/ have a dragon buddy. ShadowMark is the dragon that can place portals to the Shadow Dimension wherever he wants, that's how he got BlueDragon transported into the dimension. Until the next chapter!


	6. Taking to the Sky

Thanks for the reviews! Now to pick up where that cliffhanger left off.

* * *

One Shadow Morph Dragon and a crazy puffball blocking any escape routes since the only way out is down Kabu Canyon, and by that I mean going splat when you hit the bottom. The Shadow Dimension denizen roared and charged, but immediately dodged a sword beam. Meta Knight had turned his attention to the dragon. The dragon shape shifted into a large panther and pounced, but narrowly dodged a sword swipe. Meta Knight slashed at the shadow which parried with its claws. Seeing a chance to retreat, BlueDragon and ShadowMark flew up into the sky to hide in the clouds. Sword and Blade got on Warrah's back as it changed color to yellow and quickly dashed off. Fumu and Bun backed up, they must've forgotten about the canyon. The two lost their footing and fell. Fumu grabbed the ledge with Bun grabbing Fumu's foot. Kirby noticed what happened and grabbed Fumu's hand trying to help her and Bun. While this was going on the fight still continued. The shadow jumped away and changed shape again to a tyrannosaur shape with added wings. It roared and tried to bite the knight, who swiftly dodged and cut at the shadow's snout. The shape shifter flinched and fell backwards. Meta Knight tried to slash at one of its feet but it kicked him, the claws leaving a scratch on the mask. If the claw had gone any deeper the mask would have been split in half. "Poyo! Halp!" The two combatants turned their attentions to Kirby, struggling to get the two up from the ledge. The shadow morphed back into its draconic shape and ran to the pink puffball with its mouth open wide, but it was slashed in half by Meta Knight before it could reach the baby. Putting itself back together it shook off its dizziness and unleashed a shadowy breath of black fire. Meta Knight flapped his wings and the fire was blown away by the generated wind. Now it was upset, the dragon flew up into the sky, roaring in pain and trying to escape by flying higher, but the closer it got to the sun the more it seemed to be in pain… wait.

Meta Knight's eyes switched back to yellow as he started taunting the dragon. "Over here you rejected iguana's shadow!" The shadow swooped down at Meta Knight and tried to bite, but the knight dodged the attack. Meta Knight readied his wings again as he tried to position the dragon at just the right angle while the shadow swooped, chomped, and clawed at Meta Knight, who dodged every hit. When the shadow swooped back down, charging a shadowy fireball, it was blown back by a strong whirlwind from Meta Knight and collided with a tree. The tree was slightly dented, but still stood. The shadow got back on its feet, looked around, and fell asleep under the shade of the tree, content to be away from the sunlight that burned it. Apparently, it wasn't such a bad dragon. "Poyo!" "Help!" Meta Knight then remembered about Fumu and Bun's situation.

Kirby tried harder to pull them up but his grip was slipping. Kirby looked back to the fight scene only to see the dragon napping. Where's Meta Knight? He really needs some help. Before he could survey the surroundings even further for help he lost his grip on Fumu. "Fumu! Bun!" The two were falling fast, puffing up would be far too slow. Kirby covered his eyes; he didn't want to see the two get killed. But before they hit the bottom something swooped down into the canyon and caught them in time. Kirby uncovered his eyes and saw Meta Knight flapping vigorously with Fumu and Bun holding onto his hands. Kirby jumped happily, Meta Knight saved them! The winged knight put the two down as he just noticed that not everyone was here. "Where are the others?" Meta Knight asked, not really getting an answer from Fumu nor Bun while Kirby seemed to be even happier. "Hey sir, you can fly!" Warrah came back, magenta colored again, with Sword and Blade. BlueDragon and ShadowMark returned from their hiding spots, landing back down with BlueDragon breathing an ice blast from excitement. He didn't realize it until just now, he did fly. He stayed hovering in place as he finally noticed. "Thanks for saving us Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu thanked the knight. A soft roar sounded out as the Shadow Morph Dragon awoke from the commotion before returning back to the Shadow Dimension, but not before giving a nod to Meta Knight. ShadowMark had been lost in thought for a while before saying "I think he should still practice, just to be sure. Besides, who knows when Galacta (expletive) will show up?" ShadowMark was right, BlueDragon told him about the angel winged warrior and how he would come back, but Galacta Knight never revealed a specific date. Meta Knight sighed "He always forgets about detail"

Elsewhere, in the Shadow Dimension to be exact, LilyWing, AshFang, and another dragon were being told information by the Shadow Morph Dragon. The other dragon was a female adult dragon similar to the other two. She was pure white with a green belly and horns, yellow wings, violet eyes, a black lightning bolt pattern on her right leg, and electrical energy crackling on the tip of her tail. "Seems to me that those two were helping the winged blue marshmallow, nice of him to get me out of the sun" the shadow dragon told the three. "Anything else?" LilyWing asked the shadow. "Judging by some of my eavesdropping that blue knight has a match against, what's his name, Galacta Knight. Apparently, that's the blue dude's brother and he's mad at him for something. Very high risk that you're kids get involved in this" the shadow continued. LilyWing and AshFang looked worried while the white dragon, standing a few feet behind the two, yawned as she waited for the couple. The two dragons paid the shadow with jewelry "Pleasure doing business with ya. You know who to call when you need an eye on the kids" and it scurried off. LilyWing roared for the white dragon's attention as a lightning bolt crashed on the dragon, taking it out of the dimension with the other two leaving as well.

* * *

Looks like Meta Knight's back in the sky, all it took was motivation! Also, the Shadow Morph Dragon was apparently a bodyguard that went rogue from the sunlight. And about the white dragon, she's based on a family friend not a family member, that's why she didn't seem all that worried (LilyWing and AshFang worry too much, the kids can take care of themselves and the white dragon knows that). Did anyone notice that Galacta Knight never said when he'll return, only that he will? One more thing, remember Meta Knight's Nightmare Rift experience? When he saw Galacta Knight he also saw two figures with him. I just thought I'd let you know. Until next chapter!


	7. First Clash of Wings

This and the previous chapter were written on my brother's birthday as bonus news! Also, about those two figures, I'll reveal them in this chapter!

* * *

Five days after rescuing Fumu and Bun from falling to death, Meta Knight's flying has improved greatly. Warrah, with his light green wind color, flew by Meta Knight's side, letting out a howl just for the heck of it. Kirby watched the two, Fumu, Bun, and BlueDragon sitting beside the pink puff. ShadowMark agreed to practice sword fighting with Sword and Blade, both of them being parried with only a single claw from the midnight colored dragon. Warrah was about to somersault when he sensed a disturbance in the force… I mean, when he sensed trouble. He looked upwards to the sky and hissed, just as Galacta Knight's ship came into view. ShadowMark, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight stopped parrying as the star shaped ship landed down. The group dashed to the ship as it opened up and three figures jumped out. The recognizable one is Galacta Knight, but he brought along two others. "Hope you don't mind that I brought my apprentices, Ax Knight and Mace Knight" At the mention of the two names, Sword and Blade hid behind ShadowMark, who stepped aside. Ax Knight and Mace Knight looked at the other two knights, both of who waved sheepishly to Galacta Knight's apprentices. "H-Hey, brothers…" Sword quietly greeted, surprising everyone else. "Long time no see brothers, but it looks like you're on the enemy side" Mace Knight told the two. Bun whispered to Sword and Blade "Their your brothers? So, you two are brothers?" Blade whispered back "We have three brothers, but we don't know where's the last one" Meta Knight walked up to Galacta Knight "Do you even know what really happened during that ambush?" The angel winged warrior responded by thrusting his lance, Meta Knight easily being able to grab it. A short tug-of-war ensued before the blue warrior let go of the weapon. "You ran away like a coward, you chicken sh-…" "You never did let me finish speaking" Galacta Knight tapped the lance on Meta Knight's mask, the scratch was still visible. "Enough talk, I said I'd get revenge. And I intend to, shrimpy" Meta Knight sighed and unsheathed Galaxia, he always hated it when his brother called him 'shrimpy'. Galacta Knight quickly took to the sky, but Meta Knight was a little hesitant. Unwanted spectators are one issue, but can he really fight his brother? Most likely to the death at that? "What's taking you so long, shrimpy?" …Yeah he can.

Meta Knight flew up to face his brother. They glared at each other, and that's when Meta Knight noticed something off about his angel winged brother. He couldn't think about that for too long as Galacta Knight struck with his lance, Meta Knight pushing it aside with his sword. Meta Knight slashed at Galacta Knight, but stopped before the sword hit the shield. Seizing the opportunity, Galacta Knight sent a wind blast attack at his brother. Meta Knight was blown back by the attack, but not injured. Meta Knight sent back his own wind attack, mini tornadoes that pulled Galacta Knight to the ground. Hitting the ground left the pink warrior dizzy, but he flew back up. Galacta Knight charged to Meta Knight and hit his brother with a wing, knocking the blue warrior back a little. Galacta Knight thrusted his lance at Meta Knight but, once again, his brother grabbed the lance. Meta Knight then spun until a tornado formed and sucked in Galacta Knight. Moments later, Galacta Knight was flung into a tree, which fell from the force of the impact. Now he was really mad, Galacta Knight sent out an air slash which left a cut on Meta Knight's arm. Meta Knight sent out more mini tornadoes but they were dodged as Galacta Knight charged at him, the lance's point aimed at him. Meta Knight let himself fall a few feet as Galacta Knight flew by overhead. Seeing that his attack missed, Galacta Knight summoned fire pillars. Luckily, Meta Knight wasn't directly over one of them but one of his wings was scorched. Meta Knight flapped harder, but he fell anyway. Warrah dashed to catch the knight, who landed on the wolf's head. "Damnit!" Meta Knight yelled as Galacta Knight looked impatient. Down with the others, Sword and Blade felt nervous as Ax Knight and Mace Knight kept looking back at them if they weren't watching the fight. Seeing as the fight was halted, Ax Knight and Mace Knight seemed to drop their serious expressions. Ax Knight asked Sword and Blade "Where were you guys after we split up?" Sword and Blade seemed a little dumbfounded at how their attitudes weren't as bad as Galacta Knight's "We've been with Meta Knight. Let me guess, you two were with Galacta Knight, right?" Blade asked, receiving a nod. "I know having a brother means sibling rivalry, but what if they do kill each other?" Mace asked worriedly. "I'm sure Meta Knight won't kill his brother, but I'm not too sure about Galacta Knight" Sword told the other three, just as someone else approached the four with a robot following behind. The four brothers looked to see who it was. "Trident Knight?! Is that you?!" the four exclaimed. "In the armor. It's been a while" Trident said, the robot hiding behind him. Ax was curious about the robot. "What's that?" Trident stepped aside and told him "I call this fellow Javelin, since he's equipped with a javelin. I made him myself" Javelin froze in place as Blade got closer. "He's shy so he crashes frequently when meeting new people" Trident pushed a button in the robot's back panel and he became functional again. Javelin curiously looked at the fight happening while the five were having their family reunion, Trident seemed confused about the fight but the other four quickly turned to watch.

Meta Knight managed to lift off again, Warrah looking up to the sky as Meta Knight and Galacta Knight slashed, thrusted, and parried each other's attacks. Meta Knight slashed and almost hit one of Galacta Knight's wings, but he dodged it, sliced feathers portrayed how close Galacta Knight was to never flying again. Galacta Knight unleashed a beam whip from the lance's tip and tried multiple times to hit Meta Knight but only a few hits were landed. Meta Knight quickly slashed at Galacta Knight and cut his arms, his face and feet were protected. The angel winged warrior slashed at Meta Knight's mask, the point slicing the mask in half. The pieces landed beside Warrah, who started changing to sky blue. Meta Knight slashed again and split Galacta Knight's shield into two. It was back to a glaring competition… and that's when the bat winged warrior noticed something. Meta Knight distanced himself from his brother and called out "Snap out of it! You've gone crazy!" "Like you have!" BlueDragon yelled back. "And what the hell is that on your wing?!" Meta Knight landed down and reached for the back of his wing and pulled out a small device. It was a small black and purple box; further examination revealed it was created by Nightmare. "That bastard!" Meta Knight yelled as he threw the device to the ground and stomped it, a black-purple mist coming out of the crushed pieces. The winged warrior was so distracted from the device he didn't notice Galacta Knight charging at him. Meta Knight prepared to dodge, but Galacta Knight stopped. The pink warrior turned around to see a bird winged Warrah hissing at him, the wolf had used a move similar to the Feather Gun. White feathers pierced the warrior's back, but it missed something important. Meta Knight stabbed at one of Galacta Knight's wings, destroying a similar device on the brother's wing. "… Ugh, somebody get me the license plate number of that ship that hit me…" Galacta Knight mumbled, snapping out of the device's effect. "Brother, are you okay?" Meta Knight asked. Galacta Knight turned around, red eyes being the only thing visible through his mask. "Hey shrimpy, what happened to your mask?" Meta Knight could've been angered from Galactic Knight calling him 'shrimpy' again but the fact that he didn't have to kill his brother was the only thing in his mind. "Good to have you back, brother"

After giving the two brothers some time to recover from their injuries, there was some explaining to do. "Those devices were made by Nightmare, it was most likely those devices that caused all this chaos" Meta Knight told about the devices. Galacta Knight asked his brother "What happened during that ambush, where were you?" Meta Knight finally has the chance to explain. "At the start of the ambush a demon beast grabbed me and took me behind some bushes, I think that demon beast put the device on me. It took longer than I thought to defeat it, since the demon beasts were chased away and the casualties were being assessed after I killed it" BlueDragon then asked "Did you notice something different about Galacta Knight while he still had that device on him?" "His eyes were an even more intense red than usual, so it seemed out of place" he answered. "Hey, where are you guys going now?" ShadowMark asked Galacta Knight and his apprentices. "Seeing as Kirby, my brother, and his apprentices are here, demon beasts shouldn't be a big problem since there's someone to destroy them. We should go somewhere else" ShadowMark gave a sly smile and told him "Not with your ship cut up by Warrah's Feather Gun" BlueDragon giggled as everyone else realized that Warrah did hit the ship as well. The wolf lowered his ears and whimpered, sorry for destroying the ship. Ax started petting the wolf, which cheered up Warrah. "Looks like we'll be staying for a while" Mace said.

* * *

Looks like Meta Knight and Galacta Knight will be OK, no more rampages! Damn, Sword and Blade have a big family! So, is it the end of Clash of Wings?... Not yet! There's still more, perhaps relating to those devices…The rest of the fic is divided between three different storylines; Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and Warrah are storyline one, Sword, Blade, Ax, Mace, Trident, and Javelin are storyline two, and BlueDragon and ShadowMark are storyline three. As bonus information, Ax Knight is the youngest, then Blade, then Trident, next is Mace, and Sword goes last as I have just ordered them from youngest to oldest. Read my profile for more info on Ax, Mace, Trident, and Javelin. Until next chapter!


	8. Storyline 3: Dark Dragon's Assault

I just want to say this now; I have another fic coming up! It's not a sequel; it takes place in the game universe and is a cross over. I might put it up, but I think I'll wait until I finish this up. This should leave some time on whether anyone reading this will read that fic as you might want to check up on the (Megami Tensei) Persona series, mainly 3 and 4 (mostly 3). But on to this fic, this is storyline 3; BlueDragon and ShadowMark. Let's see what these two get themselves into!

* * *

"Moon River Prairie, a really pretty river in the middle of a perpetually dark meadow. What makes this place so dark?" BlueDragon and ShadowMark were now just wandering in the mentioned Shadow Dimension area on their way to a similar area; Moon River Forest. "And everywhere else?... I have no idea" ShadowMark admitted. They didn't know that the Shadow Morph Dragon from before, Shady, was following them. 'Keep an eye on the kids. That's easy! They pretty much take care of themselves! But, parents will be parents' Shady thought to himself as he followed the two dragon siblings, making sure they didn't see him. Stepping onto forest leaves, they reached their destination; a tranquil forest where a sparkling river cuts it into two regions, West Leaf Forest and East Flower Forest. They checked the trees and determined they were in West Leaf Forest. "I wanna see the sakura trees! Can we go to East Flower Forest?!" the sister asked. "You go, I have unfinished business to get done" and ShadowMark went deeper into the forest with an audible growl escaping his fanged snarl. BlueDragon ventured out on her own, nervous about being left by herself. 'Nuts! They split up! Hmmm… I'll keep an eye on BlueDragon, she seems spooked" and the secret bodyguard silently followed the blue dragoness.

Deep in the forest, two dragons, a Wyvern and Lindworm, were gloating. "I can't believe we managed to get it! Man, will that dragon be pissed, hope he doesn't like his game that much!" the Wyvern bellowed, putting aside a bag with stolen goods in it. The two dragons laughed… before a glass shattering shriek sounded out. The two thieves raised their serpentine necks and looked around; nothing. They started backing up before they bumped into something. They looked back to see a red bellied black dragon angrily growl at them. All three of them were teenagers, but the black dragon was much larger compared to the other two. "You have something that belongs to me, hand it over before things get violent!" ShadowMark snarled. The two thieves shouted "Make us!" Inhaling deeply, ShadowMark let loose a more intense roar that blew back not only his foes, but also nearby trees! "That was Off Roar, if you think that was bad, how about this! Mudo!" the black dragon tried to attack again, but the wyvern blew fire at the dark dragon's leg. ShadowMark quickly sidestepped and shouted "Garudyne! Bufula! Agilao!" the two thieves were pelted with a blast of wind, then frozen with ice, and blasted with a powerful fire blast that broke the ice instead of just thawing it. The draconic thieves were dizzy, but stood up anyway. "Now you've asked for it. Demonic Compendium, Inugami!" Forming an energy card, ShadowMark slashed it into two and a weasel bodied white dog with a black head, red eyes, and its scalp missing on the top of its head appeared. The two victims shivered as a force pierced the dragons and sent them into the river. But not yet letting them go, Inugami preceded to shock the dragons while they were in the river, the two dragons floating away, faces down. Not caring about the two victims, ShadowMark picked up the dropped bag and took out the contents. "Persona 3 FES. BlueDragon! I got my game back!"

BlueDragon perked up from the call from her brother, she got up from her spot under a sakura tree and shook off petals that had fallen on her. "Start without me! I'll be there in a sec!" She shouted back. BlueDragon decided to have a drink of some of the river water before going to her brother, but shrieked when she saw what floated down stream. "D-Dead bodies! Help! Murderer on the loose!" The two 'bodies' were the Wyvern and Lindworm from before, but they immediately started panicking the moment their paralysis wore off. The Wyvern flew away while the Lindworm dashed off, both of them yelling "Mommy!" BlueDragon stared for a bit before heading towards Draconic Tunnel, the labyrinthine cave home for many dragons. Shady called it a day, they were heading home, nothing wrong can't possibly happen. How wrong can he be to assume that nothing could happen? Very wrong.

Back in their home, ShadowMark kicked bad guy ass while BlueDragon easily got the right cards during the game's card shuffle. "That was a crazy day, right? Meta Knight's brother was crazy, but it was some whatchumacallit on his wing. And Sword and Blade have a huge a(expletive) family!" the dragoness reflected on past events. ShadowMark held back a growl as he told his sister. "Not right now, these things are hard as he-!..." Footsteps. Huffing. Growling. The adolescents craned their necks and listened intently. There was an intruder in the vicinity. BlueDragon huffed out cold air and lowered the air temperature to test the intruder. If the intruder shows signs of discomfort, yelps and chirps, its weakness is ice; but nothing. ShadowMark's turn. The darkness on the tip of his tail grew larger and the whole cave grew dimmer. This should disorientate the intruder while he stalked for a sneak attack. "Grrr…" a small lizard-like dragon with tiny spikes on its head, sides, and side of its tail with dark purplish 'shoulder pads', wings, and stripes on its sides growled as it sensed danger, its golden yellow eyes portraying anger about the intrusion. A larger lizard-like dragon with longer spikes and a few missing claws yawned before walking to BlueDragon and snuggling against her. "Tigre, quiet!" BlueDragon whispered to her growling pet. "Draggin, Tigre, stay here" She commanded to her two pets before quietly following her older sibling. Tigre, the smaller one, stayed and fell asleep, but the larger one, Draggin, followed behind his owner. BlueDragon tried in vain to get the loyal pet to stay but failed, she let the large Bearded Dragon tag along.

ShadowMark got a peek at the intruder; a four legged, two winged Frost Dragon. But this one was different; normally the Frost Dragon is pure white or tinted blue or pink, but this one was purple with devilish red eyes and black spots all over its body. "A Dark Frost Dragon, just our luck" ShadowMark hissed. The Dark dragon noticed the teenager and snarled, lapping up spit that dribbled from its mouth. ShadowMark let out a blast of dark breath but the foe was unaffected. The Frost Dragon blasted the black dragon with ice and froze his lower body and half of his tail. ShadowMark struggled to free himself from the purple tinted ice but to no avail. The Frost Dragon charged but was knocked back by a headbutt from Draggin. This was astonishing considering that the Bearded Dragon was only half the other dragon's size. Before the foe could react BlueDragon blasted the Dark dragon with "Sonar Bullet!" The Frost Dragon was bombarded with sound waves that paralyzed it. Freeing her trapped brother, the two did a combo attack. "Demonic Agi Splash!" Using Demonic Compendium, a harpist with a robotic body and a red scarf appeared and used a fire attack while BlueDragon summoned a water pillar. The fire struck first and surprised the dragon while the pillar caused the Dark dragon to crash into the cave ceiling. The Frost Dragon roared and blasted the dragons with ice. ShadowMark and Draggin dodged but BlueDragon stayed in her spot, ice heals her. The mentioned harpist had already disappeared after using its fire attack. Seeing it might be at a disadvantage, the Frost Dragon bit the dragoness' tail as she tried to dodge. Draggin bit the Frost Dragon's leg but it just slapped the pet away with one of its wings. ShadowMark launched a Nightmare Rift, but the Dark dragon used BlueDragon like a shield; luckily BlueDragon isn't affected by the attack. Angered, the dragoness bit the foe's face and punctured an eye. The Frost Dragon roared as BlueDragon managed to distance herself. The Frost Dragon prepared for another attack, but was struck with a blast of thunder. The other three dragons looked to see who it was.

"MossTail!" It was the white dragon. Her tail crackled with electricity as she roared out for the teenagers' parents. LilyWing and AshFang quickly charged into the cave and slammed into the Dark dragon. LilyWing's eyes shone pink as she used telekinesis to lift the intruder while AshFang breathed fire and MossTail intensified the blaze with sharp edged cutting leaves. The mother dragon then slammed the intruder outside the cave and stomped the foe's head while blowing poisonous gas at it. Managing to roll aside, it tried to limp away but LilyWing threw a large boulder at the dragon and crushed it; blood pooling underneath the boulder. The others stared as BlueDragon uttered "Holy balls!..."

Skip to twenty minutes after that, things returned to normal for the dragon family. AshFang had left with some buddies, LilyWing and MossTail left to go somewhere together, ShadowMark stayed in his own cave as he's the private type, and BlueDragon was spending time with her Bearded Dragons. Things have quieted down for this family, but another family, a large one, was just about to have their own adventure…

* * *

In case you're wondering, this took place in the morning and ended in the afternoon, so the next storyline will start on the afternoon and end at evening. This was BlueDragon and ShadowMark's storyline! Dark dragons are dragons that have been corrupted with dark power. Similar dragons are corrupted with shadow power, Shadow dragons. The best counters are Light and Shiny dragons, respectively. One storyline down, two more to go!


	9. The Dragon Is Back!

So, I've been leaving this fic unfinished for a while, and I have to say, I am so sorry to all my readers. The fact that I'm trying to fit a family as huge as Sword and Blade's was quite a challenge and all attempts had the same result: failure. So I stayed away from fan fiction for a while and, yeah I know, that was really chicken of me, so I decided I'll submit both Sword and Blade's AND Meta and Galacta Knight's chapters on the same day!… When their done. Only my brother knows me this well, but I'm so quick with fan fiction making I can make a chapter or two in a single day! So expect the final two chapters VERY soon. Once again, I am so sorry for the wait. =(

-BlueDragonFic (Yeah, I'm back!)


End file.
